


What He Left Behind

by Glowstick_ofdestiny



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Character Development, Childhood Memories, Cousins, F/M, Family Feels, Jakku, Memories, Skywalker Family Feels, Young Ben Solo, Young Rey, the knights of ren, young kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowstick_ofdestiny/pseuds/Glowstick_ofdestiny
Summary: The last good thing that Ben Solo did before he pledged himself to the Dark Side was save the life of one of the only people he could never betray.One little girl.Two lives.And three little buns.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hay guys so this is my Fic for my second anniversary of me writing fanfiction tomorrow! 
> 
> In this one i suggest that Rey and Kylo are cousins, so she's Luke's daughter. I really liked that theory but as always I'm open to any other things people think. Reylo is my new favourite ship to see in fanart!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!!

“Close your eyes now,” He spoke softly to her though his hands shook. “Please Rey, for me.” The little girl closed her eyes then as Ben scooped her up into his arms. She clung to him. Arms around his neck as he carried her. He placed a quivering hand on her head protectively; her face was buried into his collarbone now. Ben fought with himself to hold back the tears in his eyes. This little girl, no older than six was his to protect, he couldn’t show her this weakness he felt. In her big bright eyes he was Ben, the big strong cousin who’d always be there for her. A patient teacher and a best friend. 

“It’s going to be okay Rey, we’ll see each other again soon…” He knelt in front of her in the sand of the junk planet. Her tiny face conflicted with the suddenness of it all. She’d be safe here, until she was old enough to know what she truly was…One of the last of her kind. 

Holding up a hand to her face, ghosting her cheek, he began what he thought he’d never have to use on her. He pulled memories: her father; her mother; Aunt Leia braiding her hair like hers. Solo and her knowledge of her destiny. Leaving her with only shadows of a family. 

Finally he wiped her mind of him, a stray tear rolling down his cheek as he did…She couldn’t see his at war with himself and the Dark Side. So she wasn’t to remember him at all. 

“Forgive me…” 

Pulling the black cloak of his hood up he walked away. Ben was gone…But like all lost things, there is always a chance of them being found again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I'll try and update again soon!
> 
> May the force be with you all !


End file.
